bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Grayson International Enterprises
| logo = | caption = | type = Variety | genre = | fate = | predecessor = | successor = | foundation = May 23, 1961 | founder = Terry Grayson | defunct = | location_city = Jericho City | location_country = USA | location = Jericho City | locations = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | industry = Restaurant management, Real-estate and Construction, Music, television, film, Distribution | products = | services = Financial services Food services Music | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = $58.7 billion | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} (GIE) is a fictional American conglomerate. It is predominantly featured on the original series, Generations of Jericho. History While he always worked for a living, founder Terry Grayson started out owning several houses as a real-tor and hiring local carpenters to help him with construction projects. He owned a restaurant called The ''Meltin Pot with a group of friends. He also owned a mini mart with his wife and family. In the 1950s, Terry founded Victoria Realty and Nicholas Construction naming the companies after his two oldest children, Vicki and Nick. In 1963, with the birth of his youngest child, Vivian, Terry was forced to abandon his business and return to the work force to make ends meet. Fortunately for him, he landed a job as an executive as fashion house, Forrester Creations where he apprenticed under industrialist, Sterling Forrester II. After Sterling's death in 1972, his wife and Terry's childhood friend, fashion designer Katheryn Forrester appointed Terry as the CEO of Forrester Creations. Under Terry's leadership, the company flourished becoming a worldwide success. In the mid 1970s, Terry starts making moves to relaunch is his own company separate from Forrester making Katheryn very bitter and jealous. In 1977, with the support of his wife Valerie and an investment from a local company Phoenix Industries, Terry launches Grayson Enterprises with his original companies as subsidiaries. However, Terry quickly realizes that Phoenix has been using several local businesses to launder their dirty money. When Terry asks to buy him out, Dante refuses. Meanwhile, working on Dante's order, Dante's treacherous daughter Katrina to seduces Nick and gets pregnant. Dante blackmails Terry into cooperating threatening to kill his son and skip town with the twins. In 1979, Vicki launches her own music artist development firm independently but is forced to let her father buy her out due to a lack of financial backing. Terry once again pleads with Dante to let him out of their deal but Dante refuses and this times tries fakes Vicki's death in a plane crash. As Terry grieves Vicki's supposed death, Dante digs into the company and starts buying up shares. Grayson Enterprises * Nicholas Construction * Victoria Realty Grayson Media Inc. * Interconnections A&D * Harmony Records The Meltin' Pot ''Victorian'' Cosmetics References External links Category:Grayson family